In a storage apparatus, in a case where a storage device is broken down or preventive maintenance of a storage device is performed, data is copied (rebuilding/redundant copying) to a hot spare (HS; spare storage device). Then, after rebuilding/redundant copying is completed, and the broken storage device or a storage device that is the target for the preventive maintenance is replaced, a copying-back operation from the HS to a storage device after the replacement is performed.
The operation of a conventional storage apparatus is dedicatedly used for a host, and there is a premise that a change in the configuration is hardly made and, also in the copying-back operation, as is known, the operation configures a part of the maintenance sequence.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-110743
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-9442
However, when the copying-back operation from the HS is performed, for example, the storage apparatus needs to be monitored until the copying-back operation is completed, and there is an influence on the input/output (I/O) performance during the copying-back operation. In other words, implementation of an open system or shared use (clouding or the like) of a system including a storage apparatus has progressed, and there is an issue for reducing the load according to the operation work (copying-back operation) in an operation form.